


I'm Stuck

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Playgrounds, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: The image of a punk stuck in a children's playground is a hilarious one.Max agrees.





	I'm Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicallyOwlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyOwlish/gifts).



> Merry Birthday to [ChronicallyOwlish!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyOwlish) This work was prompted by the aforementioned person over on the /r/fanfiction Discord!
>
>> Prompt: Your characters are stuck in a playplace or child attraction appropriate to your world. 
> 
> ~~Sorry if its a little late, Owlish, <3~~
> 
>    
> This is a bit more in the canon timeline, rather than my current AU; it has nothing to do with the AU I'm actively writing in.

“I’m stuck.”

 

A bout of silence continues after the disturbance.

“You’re what?”

“Stuck, Max, I’m stuck.”

Max’s mouth gaped a little and she hummed in thought after shutting her mouth again.

“Chloe, that’s a terrible joke,” Max replied with a scoff after another moment of silence, staring at nowhere in particular.

“I wish it were, I honestly wish it were.”

Max gets up from the bench she sat at, pocketing her phone, and walks around the playground, to where Chloe’s voice came from.

Lo and behold, Chloe wasn’t joking.

Chloe looks at Max.

Max looks at Chloe.

Chloe waves a little, and Max can’t help it.

 

Max’s laugh bellows, _adorably,_ Chloe thinks and after Max spends a little while laughing, Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Har har, laugh it up. I told you I wasn’t kidding.”

“I-I’m sorry, Chlo, but that’s hilarious,” she says between laughs.

“Like I said, laugh it up, shortstack, you’re getting a tickling of a lifetime when I’m out.”

“Well, this shortstack is your only source of help. Don’t think it's a smart idea to be insulting the one person around,” Max teased, while wiping away the laugh tears.

Chloe squints, “Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna play it, okay,” she replies and clears her throat.

 

She puts on the best pair of puppy-eyes she can muster and pouts a little.

“Please, Maxie?”

Max snorts a little, her hand covering her mouth.

“As convincing as that is, I was gonna help you anyways, I’m not _you_ to pull that sort of trick.”

“Ouch, you hurt me so. Can’t you stop kicking me while I’m down?”

Max just shrugs. “Could, but it's not often I see you in this vulnerable of a position.”

Max stops her approach and reddens at the face. It was Chloe’s turn to chortle and snort a laugh.

“I-I realize how that sounds,” Max stutters, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Chloe.”

Chloe dons a shit-eating grin, “Whatever do you mean, Max? _You’re_ the one with the mind in the gutter,” she says and shrugs, albeit limitedly.

Max’s face goes even more red, and Chloe swears you can see the steam starting from her ears, so she chuckles.

Max chuckles along and sighs, “You’re a weird one, Chloe Price.”

And Chloe beams, “It’s why you love me.”

“True,” Max chimes, approaching again, “But I have to ask you, Chlo… how did you manage _this?”_

Chloe opens her mouth to say something but fails. She brings a finger just under her lower lip and contemplates.

“After a rather lengthy thought process, I have come to a conclusion.”

“And what is that conclusion?”

“I have no idea.”

“What, as to what the conclusion is or how you got there?”

“Little bit of both, but mostly the latter.”

“Huh, alright. Next question, then: how do we get you out?”

Chloe hums and huh’s.

“Up, I guess.”

“Alright... I guess.”

 

Chloe had somehow managed to get stuck in a corkscrew climber.

They found themselves at a nearby playground after the pair had gone out on a nice walk, to celebrate the departure of colder temperatures.

Chloe got a bright idea halfway through the walk and Max was pretty tired after having worked all day for a test on Monday, so this bright idea was taken up on by Chloe alone, right after the appropriate blowing of a raspberry.

It was a nice day today and Max decided her weekend could use a little less studying, and funnily enough, the moment she put everything away, Chloe was calling her, with the same intention of getting outside.

And everyone knows that Arcadia Bay is as boring as it is beautiful.

Chloe can and _will_ attest to the first part, always, whereas Max is more half and half. 

 

“So, do I just… pull you up?”

“Well, yeah, try. But go slowly.”

Chloe was nudging her legs around, trying to gain footing, with her hands in the air above her, reaching out to Max, who stood above the corkscrew climb itself.

They connect hands and Max was ready to lift.

“Give me the all-clear when you want me lifting.”

Chloe grunts and nods in response, still gaining footing.

She gains something you could call footing, somehow, managing to bring herself off her knees, and some more tugging by Max and after about a boat’s load of wiggling and _more_ tugging, Chloe’s out!

She gasps air jokingly and stretches her hands outwards, “Freedom!”

Max giggles, “Took us long enough, are you alright?”

“Never better, Max, especially after spending god knows how long in _that_ ,” she exhales.

She stood with her feet in the center of the climber, still, and her torso above it, facing Max.

“You still haven’t told me how you got into that situation, Chloe.”

Chloe tapped the tip of Max’s nose gently and Max went a little scarlet, again.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out, because frankly, it's a little embarrassing.”

“I-If you say so. Wanna get out of there now?”

Chloe’s grin grew a smidgen coy, perhaps a little sly, too.

She moves her face closer to Max’s, hoping her intentions aren’t misplaced; she’s nervous about this, who wouldn’t be?  

Chloe hadn’t really planned this here and in this way, but the opportunity is there, and Chloe Price is nothing if not an opportunist, no matter how dubious said opportunities.

“Where’s the rush? How could I let my hero go without a little reward?”

Max was swallowing nervously and about as red as the playground rocket next to them when Chloe gave her a kiss on the lips.

When they parted, Max was stunned and… well, still as red. Oh, and Chloe could swear she saw _actual_ steam coming from her ears.

 

“C-C-Chloe!” Max stammered out and fell back lightly, “That’s the w-worst April Fools joke you could pull! You k-know how I get with t-the kissing thing!”

Chloe grimaced confusedly.

“Wait, today’s the first of April?”

“D-Duh, nerd! Ugh, I can’t believe you!”

Max got off the playplace castle… thing, whatever it was, Chloe had no idea and back to her bag.

Chloe blinked, still somewhat stunned.

 

“Wait a second,” Chloe said to herself.

“Max Caulfield, you bring your butt back here! I’m trying to confess!”

Chloe leapt from the same place and onto the gravel under. This was gonna be fun to explain.


End file.
